Beyblade Oneshots
by Bayleef
Summary: Previews of two Beyblade oneshots I'm working on 'Happy SAD', a romance o0neshot, and an untitled angst piece.


For the same reason as **Bayleefs Yugioh Fanfics**, I'm posting these up because of the computer ban I'm going under, which will prevent me from writting for a while. I'm posting up a teaser of two oneshots I've been working on, so here they are!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Beyblade.

"This is talking"  
_'These are thoughts'_

* * *

**Untitled (Angst)**

"Tyson... I can't just forget everything that happened..." Kai couldn't take this anymore, the car was making him feel trapped and Tyson was confusing him. Pulling the key out of the ignition the engine died and he pulled off his seatbelt, almost kicking the door of the car open and slamming it shut behind him. Tyson was at the opposite side of the car in a few seconds.

"Just leave me alone Tyson." Kai growled, though his voice was cracked. He walked around the front of the car, hand running absently over the bonnet of the care. When the smoothness of the bonnet was broken, however, Kai paused. He didn't dare look down at his hand. He couldn't.

Tyson frowned, his eyes full of sadness, and he stepped around to the front of the car so he was standing in front of Kai. Their eyes locked for a moment, before Tyson's eyes moved to Kai's hand, nodding towards it.

Swallowing hard, Kai took a deep breath and looked down at his hand. The section of the bonnet Kai's hand now rested on was the same shiney black surface that covered the rest of the car, but one thing was different; a slight, almost unnoticable dent, about the length of Kai's hand, along the bonnet. "The macanics fixed it... but the metal was weak..." Kai muttered softly, "I... I meant to get it redone..."

"Then why didn't you? Or better yet, why not get rid of the car altogether?" Tyson asked quietly, walking next to Kai and looking down at the dent. "The crash was three months ago, Kai. Why are you still torturing yourself about it?"

"Because I deserve it..." Kai shut his eyes, "I should never have let it happen."

Tyson frowned, "Kai, it was the _other_ driver who was drinking. It's not your fault he ran the red light," he paused and looked down, "and... the death wasn't your fault either."

Kai flinched at the word 'death', teeth gritted. Shaking his head he looked up at his long-time friend and asked quietly, "Then why does it feel like it?"

* * *

**Happy S.A.D.! (Romance)**

Hilary blinked as the doorbell rang and looked at her mother quizzically - no one every visitied this early - but she merely shrugged and held up her soaking hands, showing she could not answer the door herself. Hilary strolled back to the doorway and pulled the door open, coming face-to-face with a young, pimple-faced boy, a small bouquet of flowers in his hands. For one terrifying moment she thought he was going to ask her out, but then he looked at a card that was hidden among the flowers and asked, "Are you... Hilary Ta... Ta-ti-ba-na?"

She twitched slightly at the way he said her name, but nodded, "Yes, thats right." The moment she said this the flowers were promptly forced into her hands. She blinked and blushed slightly, and the boy laughed.

"Enjoy them," he said as he turned to leave, "the guy tore up the store looking for the 'good ones'."

She didn't even think of saying goodbye or thank you, because her attention was completely focused on the bouguet of flowers in her hands. Or, rather, the little red card hidden inside them. She reached and pulled it out, her heart beating, and instantly recognised the carefully written letters that printed her name on the back.

She closed the door and placed the flowers down on a chair, then shakily began to open the letter. Every Valentines Day, for the last three years, she had been recieving these mysterious messages from an anonymous sender, each one extremely short, and each one with the same message. But each year she hoped the writter would sign his name, and now that there had been something with the message, perhaps this was the year.

* * *

To Be Continued

* * *

Really short tasters, becuase I didn't want to give tom much away XD and ya, I'm attempting a Romance, whats wrong with that? Anyway, see ya later everyone!  
Bay Bay!  
Bayleef 


End file.
